From time to time, equipment sold by a seller to a customer may require service. This service is often initiated by a service call that is communicated from the customer to the seller. In response to the service call, the seller may initiate a service dispatch to attempt to resolve the difficulties being experienced by the customer. One difficulty of managing service dispatches involves identifying service dispatches that require attention or are overdue for completion. Often, a number of service dispatches will be open and in progress at any one time. Monitoring the status and progress of each service dispatch is critical, as many service dispatches must be completed within a contractual window. The difficulty of monitoring service dispatches is often exacerbated by the inability of the seller or service provider to retrieve, on an automated basis, real-time data concerning the status of the service dispatch. If the progress or status of a service dispatch cannot be monitored, the service provider may first learn about an overdue service dispatch when the service dispatch remains unresolved and falls outside the contractual window of completion. The problems experienced by dispatchers is compounded when geographic-related externalities are encountered. Geographic-related externalities include inclement weather, planned events (such as political conventions) with attendant traffic interruption, and unplanned vents (such as auto accidents that block the flow of traffic). This technique for handling service dispatches places the service provider in a reactive mode and may reduce customer satisfaction.